User talk:SPARTAN 119
Question Think you could upload those achievement things as pics? I can't see them via flash. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Need some space station class help You're good with this sort of stuff, so I thought I'd ask for some help. I'm making space stations, and I need ideas for class names: don't worry, they need to follow the same style as the ship classes, I just can't come up with any at the moment. Think you could help? The lists are on the UNSC and Covenant ship templates for the Necros project. The only one I know I want is for the Medical Station to be named after the Greek goddess of the hearth, but I forgot her name. Also, any suggestions are welcome. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) regarding 'rules clarification'; hey, not sure exactly what part in your storage is 'offensive' ... could you point it out for me? thanks. hope things are well Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 18:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Because I hate him.. :P Actually, he asked me to delete it.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Names Stations Stuff Didak/Jahjah Cyberneticizized Humans Is it ok if I make one or two Cyberized Humans and add them to the page's list? I'd like to have them as S-IV platoon leaders :D Tell me if I can't do such a thing or if you want to tell me something special. See ya Air Force Assistance ASAP with . I need this done ASAP. Thanks}} Re: Leviathan-Class Improvements Apologize for the late response; I've been busy, to say the least. However, on the note of the Leviathan, could you make the appropriate additions to its armament? I have a good bit of work to do myself. Boats and stuff Boats and various issues Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Necros War UNSC Air Force I have a character wich hold the rank of General and i would like her to be one of the Air Force command, like the second in Chief of the UNSCAF. Im asking you this because your character Ross East is in command and we could work togheter.CF 14:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Navy overhaul Reignition Invite Dwindling flame post. Yeah 119, like you requested I'm gonna have to ask you to move your post as we're not quite fully operational yet. You have 24 hours to comply before we just remove it etc etc, you know the deal XD Please and thank you, --Den fryktedehodet 08:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Your post has been hidden rather than deleted. Sorry for the inconvienence. --Den fryktedehodet 21:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:HFIAS RE: Vandal Civilian Fire Arms Call to Arms The Battle of New York has begun! Assuminfg that you haven't abandoned your post in the face of the enemy, you are to rally your troops, and prepare to fight for the city. With a bit of luck, and the courage of your soldiers, victory will be achieved. Good hunting. Azecreth 17:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I actually didn't make this RP. I just decided to go and tell people that it had started. It was made by Chen-179, so I would ask him. Sorry I couldn't help. Azecreth 14:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Its takes place after the Human Covenant War, ir official starts November 10th 2555. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 17:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) SPOILERS UNSC Naval clearance War in the North ? Well, I've been thinking there's a lot of Covenant vehicles named for cool mythical creatures, but the Dragon seems to have been missed somehow. Adapt the body of a Scarab with its main gun into a floating, shielded assault barge like the AC-220 Vulture and you'd have a battle chariot fit for a . That should lead to a heavyweight fight with Colonel Daisuke Umezu's Kodiak that could span several posts, or if they disengage and regroup through the battle, days staring one another down. What are your thoughts on this, and the end of the RP in general?}} That is so Evil. But Lucky for us both, I like Evil. Hellur der, I see that Miranda Keyes spoiler is there. I love that soo much it made me laugh alot. I have played Halo 3 so it did not matter much to me. But that, honestly is so funny and evil. HSP Gamer Freak (talk)